Their Perfect Picture
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Not every couple is perfect, and neither are they. They're just Naruto and Hana. This was their ups and downs because nobody is perfect. 100 sentences. NaruHana


Their Perfect Picture

Naruto x Hana in 100 sentences

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto and the themes belong to: .

Note: Not all the themes link together.

**Introduction – **Naruto first met Hana when he was four years old and running from some shinobi; Hana was the girl he ran into.

**Love – **Hana refused to think of her feelings for Naruto as 'love' because love is what made people – shinobi – obsolete.

**Light – **Naruto was dragged out into the light by three giant dogs after spending about a month in a cave being tortured; Hana was just a lovely silhouette against the sun.

**Dark – **Her eyes adjusted to the darkness along with the warmth of Naruto as he sat beside her while they waited for something or someone to come out of the pitched black.

**Seeking Solace – **When the world turned out to be too much for Naruto, he would walk the familiar path to Hana's place because peace rested in her house.

**Breaking Away – **Hana's relationship was disapproved of by the Inuzuka elders, so after a big argument over whom and who wasn't good for her, Inuzuka Hana flipped them the bird and moved into an apartment with Naruto.

**Heaven – **Naruto yawned and rolled over to put his arm around Hana's waist to snuggle up closer to her because her sleeping right next to him the closest thing to Heaven that he'll ever get.

**Innocence – **Hana ran away one time because Tsume had yelled at her about Kiba, so Hana ended up in the bad part of Konoha; she found innocence down there in the form of a five-year-old blonde child that led her out of the place.

**Drive – **Naruto found out quickly that love drove him to insanity and Hana.

**Breathe Again – **Hana rushed to Naruto's side as the battle had ended to find him not breathing, _"Goddamn you! Breathe!"_, and a minute passed as Naruto choked on another breath.

**Memory – **Naruto has a good memory; he remembers every moment he's ever had with Hana and makes sure they're never forgotten.

**Insanity – **He sat in the stark white room with his hair trimmed and his clothes white as well, and Hana forced herself not to cry every time she visited.

**Misfortune – **Their first son was on his way to being a great shinobi, but his last mission gave him a terrible leader, causing the team to be ambushed and killed instantly.

**Smile –** Naruto's smile makes Hana realize that there is still hope in the world around them.

**Silence – **The only thing that causes Hana to fear in the dark prison cell is the silence from the man imprisoned with her.

**Questioning – **As a child, Naruto often questioned why he was hated, and he made the mistake of asking a feral looking older girl, _"Because you hold a great secret that everyone else hates."_

**Blood – **Hana pressed her hand against the wound on his side that wasn't healing, and the blood gushed between her fingers as she felt him slowly fade away.

**Rainbow – **Naruto looked up at the sky as the rain stopped to see a rainbow and instantly thought of Hana waiting at home for him.

**Gray – **The graveyard made Hana almost tearful, but she held it in until she reached the gray stone that belonged to him.

**Fortitude – **Hana, to this very day, never doubted her husband's determination whenever presented a challenged.

**Vacation – **Hana pulled some strings, got both of them vacation time, and made sure they were not going to be needed until after that, and they spent their vacation wrapped in each others' arms in bed.

**Mother Nature – **Naruto loved it when Mother Nature decided to send Hell in the form of thunderstorms, and Hana never got used to the smell of lightning and rain on her husband.

**Cat – **Hana giggled as she looked at her husband's ANBU fox mask, _"It looks like a cat."_

**No Time – **After Naruto was promoted to ANBU captain, he had no time for anything but his porn daydreams of Hana because paperwork just wouldn't cut it.

**Trouble Lurking – **Hana used to watch her husband sleep on the floor with their children and mentally prepared for their next scheme because they never stopped.

**Tears – **Naruto promised himself after a near brush with death that he would never be the cause of Hana's tears.

**Foreign – **The smells of home were different after being gone for several months, but one scent was new to Hana's nose as she walked into her apartment and found out her husband accidentally bleached all his clothes.

**Sorrow – **The day she answered the door to a crying Tenten, Hana recalled waking up with a sorrowful heart.

**Happiness – **Naruto, during Hana's pregnancy, did everything and anything to keep Hana happy.

**Under the Rain – **He laughed and danced in the rain with her because under the rain was an escape and a free shower.

**Flowers – **Hana was surprised to find flowers being delivered to her when Naruto had left for a long mission with the message of, _"Don't kill them too fast – Foxy."_

**Night – **Sometimes, Naruto stayed up and watched Hana and the children sleep because he wanted them to know he was there twenty-four seven.

**Expectations – **Because of who they both were, they had expectations to meet, but Naruto helped Hana blow hers right out of the water.

**Stars – **Their first kiss was only seen by the stars.

**Hold My Hand – **They met up in the market and were planning to tell their friends about their relationship, and before they started to travel, Naruto stretched his hand out to her with a smile.

**Precious Treasure – **Hana touched the First Hokage's necklace as it lay on Naruto's nightstand and just knew it was a precious treasure that brought Naruto's dreams to life.

**Eyes – **Naruto loved Hana's chocolate eyes because they only held a look that was all his.

**Abandoned – **Hana found a binder under the bed one day during cleaning and found Naruto's abandoned story of an outcast that fell in love with a princess.

**Dreams – **Naruto always wondered what Hana dreamt about at night that made her smile; Hana never tells him about the dreams of him holding her tight without Konoha glaring at them.

**Rated – **According to Tsunade, it was a good idea to rate each other on different things, and Naruto took it too far.

**Teamwork – **Naruto remembered that he only worked well with Hana because she was an excellent partner that taught him that he had to watch her back too.

**Standing Still – **Even though Hana knew that she worked hard and only made it to Jonin, she told Naruto that she felt like she had been standing still compared to his progress.

**Dying – **Uzumaki Naruto died slowly pinned to a tree, but he didn't know that because he thought he was falling asleep next to his love.

**Two Roads – **Hana had the option of following one of two roads of life; one led to her being an Inuzuka exiled but happy with Naruto, and the other led to her being clan head but content with another man.

**Illusion – **Naruto was a living illusion because he showed no one the true him, but Hana was the one to free him from it.

**Family – **Hana looked out the window at Naruto instructing their four kids how to throw a kunai properly and smiled.

**Creation – **Naruto and Hana met up several times as children, and the only time Hana ever got Naruto to walk away blushing was when she told him how babies were made.

**Childhood – **He didn't want to abandon childhood so quickly, but when he took the hitai-ate, he left childhood behind and joined her in adulthood.

**Stripes – **Naruto hated the prison stripes, but he knew that in two years, he'd be free to go find Hana again.

**Breaking the Rules – **In the dark prison cell, Hana planned the escape out in her head and knew that some shinobi rules had to be broken if she was ever going to see her favorite blonde again.

**Sport – **Naruto didn't realize whenever he started dating Hana that dodging Kiba's pranks would become a sport.

**Deep in Thought – **When Hana is really thinking, she frowns and scrunches up her nose, and of course, she never believed it when Naruto told her.

**Keeping a Secret – **Naruto knew Hana's deepest, darkest secret, but he would never tell her his because it could break her more than it could help.

**Tower – **For years, all Hana did was gloat how she towered over him until he turned eighteen.

**Waiting – **Naruto was lost to everyone because all he did was wait at the gate for a woman that smelled like dogs to come back to him; too bad Hana never walked through the gate again.

**Danger Ahead – **Hana's warning was what saved Naruto from being stuffed with about fifty kunai, and he never stopped telling people about how she saved him either.

**Sacrifice – **Naruto was in truth his father's son because he himself sacrificed himself for the village in the battle against Madara's monster; no one remembered that day better than Hana, who brought the body back.

**Kick in the Head – **Naruto carried her through the gates, and the look in Naruto's eyes hurt Hana more than any kick in the head would.

**No Way out – **Naruto was shocked when Hana slapped him for just giving up and letting their captor win; _"There is always a way out even if you have to make your own."_

**Rejection – **Kiba was shocked to hear that Naruto rejected Sakura's offer to go on a date to go to the festival with Hana.

**Fairy Tale – **Naruto frowned at the story Hana was telling the children and waited until later to tell her why, _"I hate fairy tales because there's never a happy ending to anything."_

**Magic – **Hana used to believe in fairies and magic, but her belief was lost until Naruto proved her wrong by being around with something embarrassing was happening to her.

**Do Not Disturb – **_"Can't you read the sign?"_; Hana looked at him with the sign in hand and ripped it in two before kissed him.

**Multitasking – **Hana finally mastered the skill of multitasking when their third son was born because when it came to childcare and housework, it was a job requirement.

**Horror – **Naruto never forgot the look in Hana's eyes when he had kill, no, _slaughtered_ over twenty enemy shinobi right in front of her.

**Traps – **She could find a million ways to become a trap for men especially Naruto.

**Playing the Melody – **Whenever he needed to calm down, Naruto played the piano, and the melody spoke all his problems, but he could never get enough courage to play a love song for her.

**Hero – **Hana's biggest hero was Naruto when he rescues her from the stress of motherhood and shinobi life.

**Annoyance – **As children, Hana found Naruto to be one thing and one thing only; he was just another annoyance that wouldn't leave her alone.

**67% – **She couldn't believe what they were telling her because there was no way that Naruto's mission had that high of a failure rate.

**Obsession – **Naruto had taken to spying on her up to the point where it became more than just a game or a thing to pass the time.

**Mischief Managed – **Hana was experienced in every prank known to man because when your husband turned your four children into pranksters, you had to know how to deal with everything.

**I Can't – **Naruto looked over at her smug face and felt depressed because he couldn't open the pickle jar.

**Are You Challenging Me? – **The day Naruto became a Jonin, he sought her out and dragged her to the training fields for a battle.

**Mirror – **Naruto hated mirrors because he could see the monster the villagers saw, but Hana only saw the man that was so lost.

**Broken Pieces – **Hana set all her broken pieces out and expected no one to fix them, but Naruto carefully did.

**Test – **Naruto, at first, didn't trust himself around their firstborn until Hana tested him by leaving them alone together; to this day, Hana regrets it because Minato because such a daddy's boy after that.

**Drink – **Hana didn't know that one drink led to several more which also led to her waking up naked with a sleeping Uzumaki Naruto.

**Starvation – **After a long solo mission, Naruto walked into the apartment they shared and kissed her with a hunger.

**Words – **Hana and Naruto didn't use words to express their love for each other because sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

**Pen and Paper **– Naruto honestly didn't care if Hana and him were married because they loved each other enough not to need a pen and paper to prove it.

**Can You Hear Me? – **After the explosion went off, Hana couldn't hear or see anything, and it didn't matter how hard she screamed; _"Hana, can you hear me? Wake up, doggy. You have to wake up."_

**Heal – **Naruto beat the crap out of the enemy shinobi and walked back to her with broken bones and holes in his body, but he carried her home with the line, _"So what? They'll heal anyways."_

**Out Cold – **During their first mission together, Naruto spent the night in a cave with Hana being knocked out cold for the night.

**Spiral – **Naruto's life was covered in spirals from the seal on his belly to the symbol of his village, but he glad to find that she wore not a single spiral on her body.

**Seeing Red – **Hana only ever saw red when she saw Naruto walking with Sakura and helping the pink haired girl carry scrolls and papers to the Hokage.

**Food – **Hana happily placed another one of her cooking disasters in front of her children and husband, who smiled at her and ate every bite with seconds; later that night, Naruto was eating ramen and recalling that Hana's food made him sick.

**Pain – **It couldn't be true because Naruto just couldn't be dead, but the dull pain in Hana's heart told her otherwise.

**Through the Fire – **Hana held Naruto's hand as he walked through the fire (the villagers) and onto the stage to claim his right as Hokage.

**Triangle – **Hana gave her children the choice of getting the red triangle on each cheek, and Naruto opted for getting on himself to be closer to her.

**Drowning – **When Naruto first looked into Hana's eyes, he felt like he was drowning.

**All That I Have – **Hana gave everything to a new life with Naruto, and Naruto gave her everything to bring her happiness to the world.

**Give Up – **They told him to give up, but he continued to sit at the gate to be the first person to welcome her home.

**Last Hope – **Her last hope of getting out of this prison camp was the sight of a summoning frog clearing the wall and looking around for her.

**Advertisement – **Naruto's way of asking Hana to marry him was through a billboard right outside her window.

**In the Storm – **To Hana, Naruto looked just the a small child again as he danced through the streets during the thunderstorm, and, to Naruto, Hana looked like a child again too by dancing with him.

**Safety First – **Hana smirked as Naruto walked through the Inuzuka Estate entrance with a padded suit and a helmet.

**Puzzle – **Nothing puzzled Hana more than to watch her husband eat ramen because where did all of it go?

**Solitude – **Naruto coughed up blood and laughed at the irony of what was going on because he had always pictured himself dying beside Hana instead of dying alone.

**Relaxation – **Hana snuggled deeper into the recliner chair because, even though Naruto had been gone for a while now, she could still smell him in the fabric.

**Wow, I'm done. This one took FOREVER! It was fun, but it took a long time for me to even decide what pairing to do. I should do another ShikaNaru one like this. Hmm, maybe I'll just use the same themes. Critiquing is welcomed, and I don't think I made this one too sad. – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


End file.
